Collapse
by Taiven
Summary: Five months of unstable peace ultimately breaks, sending the transgenics into a war against the ordinaries. Alec finds himself on a mission to save the woman he just might love, and to save Terminal City along the way. [MA, Set after 'Freak Nation']
1. Chapter One

**This is my first Dark Angel fanfic. I've been wanting to write one for a very long time but just haven't gotten around to it. Today I decided it was now or never, so here is the first chapter! I hope you guys like it...**

**I do not own Dark Angel, though if I did, I would bring it back on the air. Immediately. **

* * *

Terminal city almost appeared peaceful in the dusty darkness, the first hint of light just peaking over the horizon of Seattle. The amount of police force and the group of constant angry citizens had dwindled to less then a hundred over the past weeks. Now only a few clusters of people stood at the front of the rundown area, some gazing awkwardly towards the transgenic capital while others walked listlessly about. Only once in a while would a small disturbance break out among the crowd, the worst being a thrown bottle and a cruel shout. 

Inside the dilapidated city hundreds of transgenics tended to their own business. Some slept, lying uncomfortably but contently on the dirty floor. Others talked amongst themselves, cluttered in small packs throughout the main building. A number of them patrolled the outskirts, keeping a wary eye on the diminishing - yet still threatening - humans outside, while a select few looked after the main issues.

It had been the same for the past five months, nearly twenty weeks after the incident at Jam Pony. The transgenics waited inside whereas the humans kept to the outside. Neither group had made a move and it appeared that neither one intended to. However, the transgenics were all taught better than to believe that the humans would simply leave after a certain amount of time, so they continued to secure the perimeter. The current peace between the opposing forces was as fragile as a crisp leaf in the wind, which could snap and crumble into a million pieces at any given moment.

It was the hundredth and forty third day since the transgenics' resolution. A hundred and forty three days ago they had all raised their fists in unity, as one, and lifted their flag to declare their determination. They were here to stay. They knew Seattle would not accept them, but they didn't have to. A type of unconfirmed war had been declared and everyone knew what was to come in a matter of time. The only question was how long they would have to wait, their constant fear and anxiety increasing each day, before the battle truly began. For there was not one soul within Seattle who undoubtedly believed the transgenics would be received within the city as _people_ without a struggle… and without casualties.

As dawn settled upon the city an eerie silence filled the frosty atmosphere. A few noticed it, shivers running down their spines as they burrowed themselves further into their jackets. The air seemed to thicken as the sun slowly peeked above the buildings of Seattle, its soft light gleaming off of countless windows and stretching towards Terminal city.

The shifting feet of the transgenic patrols scuffed the rooftops of buildings but the faint sounds of additional footsteps were lost upon their ears. Stealthy shadows disappeared between buildings, each one barely missing the gaze of a patrolling transgenic. The air became still as an uncanny silence enveloped the surrounding area and an unsettling feeling took hold of Terminal city.

Gunshots erupted within the calm. A shattering of glass tore through the silence followed by several screams within the transgenic city. More gunfire and shouts could be heard as heads from those who stood outside the perimeter turned stunned faces towards the direction the sounds came from. Some ran to the fence to get a glimpse of what was happening. Others ran to the streets in fear. None had any idea that complete chaos was breaking loose on the opposite side of the fence.

A mixture of terrible noises grew from the centre of the area, near the main building. A group of military soldiers crouched on a rooftop, their guns pointed towards the shattered windows of a specific room. The sounds were deafening. Screaming, firing, shouting; the sounds of war. They echoed throughout the buildings of Terminal city, and if you listened very closely, through the gunfire and shouts, the shattering of glass and the rushing of feet, you could hear a body slump against the wall, a sigh of collapse escaping their lips.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter Two

**Well, here is the next chapter of this story. I apologize in advance if it isn't good, or for any mistakes. Hehehe. It was pretty hard to write so I hope it satisfies and doesn't disappoint. I tried to explain things as best I could but if there still are questions, ask them and I will try to answer them in the next chapter! Just saying that there are certain things I am planning to explain already in the next chapter, but anyway, I'll stop talking and let you read now... Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy reading further!**

**As a warning, there is violence and language in this chapter.**

* * *

"Get your ass over here Alec!" Max shouted from across the large room. She hoisted the bulky, metal box above her head and slid it into place above another. Slapping her hands together to rid them of the dust that had accumulated, she placed them on her hips as she glowered at the transgenic walking slowly towards her. 

Alec held up his hands in an innocent gesture. "What?" he asked ingenuously. "I'm coming, aren't I?"

"Yah," agreed Max sarcastically. "After I called you _seven_ times."

Alec had now reached the female transgenic and was looking down at her. She didn't appear to be the least intimidated by his height. "I was helping someone over there," he defended, tilting his head slightly in the direction he had come.

"What, you mean that pretty little blonde in the corner? She's _sweeping the floor_ Alec. That doesn't appear to be a very demanding job to me."

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Alec turned back to face Max again with a cocky grin. "Yah, well," he shrugged his shoulders, not needing to explain himself any further.

Max let out a frustrated sigh. "This is important Alec. Everyone has to do their job around here. And yours at the moment is to _stop_ flirting and _start_ moving some of this junk." She motioned to the mass of objects filling half of the space. Items of all sorts cluttered the area, a multitude of them broken, damaged, or useless. Several other transgenics were busily carrying things across the room, scavenging for salvageable pieces and piling the rest on one side to clear the space for additional storage.

When the smug transgenic did not reply with a smart-ass remark, Max moved towards a large oak desk. "Now help me move this."

Alec chuckled. "All right," he agreed as he gripped the opposite end of the awkwardly shaped desk. Together the two carried it to the side of the room, placing it beneath one of the towering windows lining the wall. They effortlessly positioned it on the concrete floor as Alec sighed and glanced out the dirty window. Through one of the large fractures in the glass he could see the first hint of light shimmering in the sky's midnight blue. "This place needs a lot of work." He noted as he surveyed the broken glass.

Max was also looking through the flawed window as she replied, "Yah, well, what do you expect? We don't have the money to repair this stuff. We're barely getting by as it is."

"Yah, yah, I know." Alec returned his attention back to Max. "By the way, when are you planning to go into the city? I heard your contact caught wind of a job. Thirty thousand bucks?"

Max looked surprised for a moment. Alec always seemed to know the happenings in Terminal city, even those only a select few were supposed to know of. She wondered how he had heard this piece of information, but didn't dwell on the matter for long. He was supposed to know anyway. "I'm not going," she replied. "You are."

Alec's expression turned to confusion. "Me? I thought you-"

"I can't leave Alec," Max quickly interrupted. "I need to be here. The police are still a threat to Terminal City, and we all know White is still out there. He was tracking us before, and after we kicked his ass and humiliated him, I doubt he's ever going to stop."

Alec would have smiled at the memory of Ames White gagged and tied if not for the seriousness of Max's words. She was right. Though he wouldn't say it aloud, Alec knew White would be out for revenge. He would want payback.

"Plus, almost everyone in Seattle knows my face." Max added when Alec did not appear convinced.

"Well I'm not exactly 'Mystery Man' either."

Max shot him a glare. "You're the only one who has the experience with this stuff Alec, and…" she hesitated for a moment. "You're one of the few people I trust with this stuff." Alec's stubbornness softened slightly and Max continued. "My contact said it's a simple gig. A lab on the outskirts of town. She needs you to steal something for her."

He smiled. "Ah, my specialty. All right Maxie, but only because these transgenics are practically starving in here and I'm tired of eating stale bread." Alec made a face. "I just hate taking those damn sewer routes to get in the city."

It was Max's turn to smirk. "It's either that or get shot."

"Well, I think I've been shot enough times in a life span."

Max nodded knowingly. "You can leave tonight. We'll talk about it later, but until then, think you can carry that crate over here?" She pointed to a large, wooden box across the room.

Alec sighed. "If it's for the future of the transgenic race." He began to walk across the room.

"And don't take your time!" Max called out after him. Alec waved the comment away with his hand as he continued to move forward.

"Max?" The female transgenic spun around. Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly found herself facing Logan, stubble on his cheeks and chin and his hair messy with neglect. He was staring at her with a barely noticeable longing, the air between the two thick with fear of the virus.

"Logan," Max breathed. She averted his eyes, focusing on the desk she was leaning on. "I-I didn't know you were here."

Logan continued to look at her. "I came to drop off some computer equipment. Had some time, thought maybe you could use some help up here."

Max forced a smile. "Thanks Logan but there's a lot of heavy stuff to lift. I'm not sure if…" her voice trailed off. Logan had obviously sensed her discomfort. He let out a long sigh.

"Look Max." His voice was low and solemn. "Things are really rough right now. The transgenics are getting restless. More and more are arriving each day. Soon our sewer routes are going to be exposed and barricaded. We don't have running water, electricity, food levels are getting lower every day. Soon things are going to get _really_ bad. There's bigger things happening here than me and you. We have to put everything aside until we can figure this out. Right now we need to focus on creating and maintaining a plan to keep these transgenics safe and alive."

Max was silent for a moment. She knew things were getting critical. A number of transgenics had already left Terminal city. Money was in short supply and the demand for it was growing larger by the day. Logan was right. "Alec's working a job soon." She said. It wasn't what shewanted to say but it was the only thing that came out. She chanced a look at Logan. "Thirty thousand dollars. Should keep us going for a time."

Logan nodded as he watched her attentively. She suddenly dropped her gaze, looking desperately for a distraction. Anything to turn her attention to but the man who made her heart ache every time she looked at him.

Her eyes fell on Alec. "Alec!" she unexpectedly shouted, her tone a bit harsher than she had intended. The transgenic was standing beside the wooden crate, one hand placed firmly on its top but obviously not attempting to lift it.

_He can't even follow one simple order. _Max thought angrily to herself._ He _always_ has to take his time. "_Alec!" she called out again, for he seemed to not have heard her first shout. _Figures… What the hell is he doing?_ He was staring down at his abdomen, his free hand hovering just above his shirt.

"God Alec," she growled as she moved away from Logan, treading furiously over to Alec. "Do you _ever _listen? Do you have to _always_…" her voice faded as his head began to slowly turn and his eyes reached hers, confusion and pain clearly visible in them. She came to a halt at that moment, her eyes flickering down to his hand and cold shock freezing her movements as she spotted the crimson red liquid leaking between his fingers.

The next few moments occurred in minutes yet they felt like a lifetime to Max. One, detached period that she could never forget. Alec's eyes abruptly darted past her, his focus on something beyond. It was a warning and Max suddenly understood. The sound of splintering glass filled her ears as she swiftly dropped to the floor, instantly rolling to the side and out of shot range. Screams echoed around her as others were not so lucky.

She watched in horror as glass burst from the several windows lining the room and the other transgenics frantically dived out of the way. Though their attempts were quick, three of them dropped to the ground lifelessly. Max whipped her head around to catch sight of Logan, to see if he was still breathing, but the clutter of junk she had took cover behind obstructed her view.

Instead she turned her eyes to Alec. He had moved from his position, his hand still gripping the blood soaked shirt he wore but his torso now facing the window. She screamed at him to get to safety, or at least she thought she did. She heard her voice in her mind but her lips did not move. All instinct fled her as she simply crouched there, her eyes glued to the completely vulnerable transgenic standing before her.

A bullet lodged itself in Alec's left shoulder and his body jerked backwards, his injured side hitting the wall behind him hard. Max's eyes widened in horror as she watched his body slump weakly against the concrete.

"Max!" She suddenly heard her name. She slowly turned her head from Alec and spotted Logan across the room, a slanted table protecting him from the shower of bullets cascading from the windows. He held something in his hand and it was suddenly sliding towards her, across the floor and the shattered glass. She picked it up and held the gun with both of her hands, glancing towards Alec once more. The injured transgenic had slid to the ground, a trail of blood stretching down the wall. Anger filled Max. A fury so powerful it bubbled through her veins and sent her heart pounding as her breaths became heavy and shaky.

Alec was still vulnerable, completely out in the open. She gripped the gun tightly in her sweating hands and gritted her teeth. With a yell and a burst of adrenaline she was suddenly running towards him, her gun firing at the black clothed figures just outside of the window. The other transgenics were firing as well. She watched as each of her shots found their mark and the shooters began to drop. The empty click of the gun caused her to stop and she found herself standing beside the crate and in front of Alec. She dropped to his side.

"Alec?" she placed a hand on his shoulder and lifted his face with her other. "Alec?" she asked again, gazing into his glassy eyes as he blinked at her. "Max," he suddenly gasped, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Shhh..." she softly silenced him. "Don't talk. You're going to be all right, okay?" The sound of firing had ceased and Max glanced over her shoulder. The snipers were no longer visible and Logan was striding towards her. "We're going to get you some help Alec. Everything will be fine. Alec? Alec stay with me." His eyes were drooping. "Alec, listen to me! You can't close your eyes. Just stay with me."

Max's hands were trying desperately to stop the blood flow from his wounds. She had them firmly placed on his abdomen yet his shoulder was still unattended to. Max swallowed hard as Alec's head began to fall. "Alec!" she called out to him. "Alec please don't close your eyes!" She was unaware of the tears streaming down her face and Logan kneeling next to her as she continued to call out his name.

Blood stained his clothes, the floor, and her hands. Alec's blood. The still bodies of other transgenics were spread across the room. Her mind tried to reject the reality surrounding her but she could see it clearly before her. Casualties. The casualties of war. The war had begun.


	3. Chapter Three

**Sorry it took so long for the update, but I just survived the week from hell at school. Anyway, to answer some of your questions, I am not certain if this is MA or ML because, well, I'm not even sure what's going to happen in the next chapter! Yah, I'm just making this up as I go along, but it seems to be working so far, so... Though I would love it to be MA I couldn't just completely turn away from the fact that Max and Logan are in love because that wouldn't exactly be keeping with the Dark Angel storyline, though I can tell you that things can change. And I like change. Anyway, sorry for not being able to clarify that but I hope you all continue to read and thank you for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Group A has fallen back sir. Shooters have been taken down. We're awaiting your command." The soldier's voice crackled from the radio. 

Ames White had a scowl on his face. He stood tall and straight with the black device gripped firmly in his hand, a group of his men situated behind him in the narrow passageway. Many of the soldiers were clad in dark clothing, water from the sewers flowing past their black boots. Each held a black gun, readily clutched in their gloved hands and prepared to aim and fire at command. "Damage done?" was all he said, the words more of a demand than a question.

"Several transgenics hit, sir." Came the voice again.

"452?" White asked, a hint of urgency disrupting his usual calm and commanding tone. "Did you shoot the girl?"

"No sir," replied the radio. "However, 494 was eliminated."

A smile made its way to White's lips. "Good," he said, the long time irritation in his life now gone. He had specifically made it clear that 494 was to be removed first in the operation, before any others. It was more of a personal thing than anything else. The cocky transgenic had escaped his fate once before, and as a result he had disrupted several of Ames' plans. Revenge was a simple explanation to 494's specific extermination, for he would never have paid that much attention to a transgenic unless a settling of scores was at hand.

The mission had been easy to conjure, his transgenic infiltrator for once becoming useful. It just so happens that the transgenics had been using a complicated grid of sewers to travel in and out of Terminal city. It was a wonder that the police had not discovered the passageways, but Ames White had made sure the evidence of their existence had been well concealed. He had a personal conflict with these transgenics that could not be interfered with by the Seattle police force.

These lab creatures had ruined his life, embarrassed him, cast shame upon him by his cult, and stolen his son from him. He was here to reclaim his honor and retrieve the whereabouts of his son, and to do so he only needed one person. 452. She was the one he required and he was now here to collect. Revenge was in order.

"Well done soldier." Ames spoke into the radio. "Your commands are to stay where you are until I arrive. Another attack will be made shortly."

The static on the other end was briefly interrupted by the reply. "Very good sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a strange feeling. He wondered if humans felt the same way before they died. He hoped somewhat that they did, creating evidence that he was at least, to some extent, human. He wondered if what little he had heard about heaven was really true, and if transgenics were able to go there. You need a soul to go to heaven. He wasn't sure if he had a soul.

Max would clearly go to heaven. She was always trying to help people. Even though she had been made in a lab, created to kill and destroy, she had somehow escaped her objective and found a rare devotion. He had never been able to fully break away from the sins of Manticore. They still plagued him, even in his time of death, and that's why he knew he was simply going to hell.

Max had tried to save him but he already knew she was too late. There were so many things he regretted, but it seemed a fitting way to go; a proper way for his life to end. To die like this, his life slowly emptying until nothing is left. No desires, no ambitions, not a single dream. His life was so meaningless it felt right to end.

But Max had asked him to stay. He had heard her voice through the pain and she had pleaded with him to hang on. The darkness was slowly engulfing him and he felt the pain gradually decrease until all that remained was a lingering numbness that encased his mind, his body a forgotten attachment. Max's voice was growing fainter, as if a wearying distance had spread between them though he had just felt her hand on his face a moment ago. His eyes might have been open but all he saw was darkness. His thoughts were growing heavy.

Yes, it was death calling to him now. Its sweet melody was reaching out to him, entwining him in its grasp, pulling him away. He did not fight. His life as a soldier had ended. Alec was finally letting go.

Gunshots. The abrupt noise suddenly broke through the hazy darkness and he was wrenched away from death. The initial silence now filled with sounds; familiar echoes of battle. His instincts were too much to fight and he found his eyes flickering open as he desperately tried to come back to life. Back to his mission and back to his fight for survival.

But survival did not appear to be an option. The barrel of the gun pointed in his direction, less than a foot away, was more then enough to send a wave of confusion through Alec's awakening mind. The pain had returned with his escape from death and he fought the sudden compulsion to call out in agony. It burned his shoulder and tore through his abdomen, causing a nauseous feeling to rise within him. He struggled through it, however, and tried to focus on the situation unfolding before him.

"It's your choice 452. No one else needs to die. Just come with us and we'll simply leave. Terminal city will go untouched." Alec recognized the voice. As his vision cleared slightly he discovered that the owner of the voice and the gun held before him was Ames White himself. Max stood across from the man, Logan faithfully by her side.

"She's not going anywhere," Logan's voice answered. His tone somehow still held the composure it usually did, but his eyes were burning with rage.

The gun came closer and Alec could almost feel the cold metal against his skin. "Wrong answer."

Anguish suddenly flowed through Alec as he realized that his narrow evasion of collapse was a minor achievement, for now death was not simply calling to him, but was staring him directly in the face in the form of a bullet about to be blasted into his skull.

His eyes could not leave the barrel of the gun as he also found himself begging for the trigger to be pulled. He wanted to yell out to Max; tell her that she could let him die. She shouldn't have to sacrifice her safety for his life anymore. It was just unfair to ask for her help again. But he couldn't speak and now Max's voice abruptly spoke up.

"Wait!" she called out, fear clearly evident in her voice. "Just- just don't kill him. You have to leave Terminal city alone."

"Max, no. You-"

The female transgenic quickly interrupted Logan's plea. "I have to Logan," Alec heard her whisper, and he wanted to scream at her, to yell at Ames to pull the trigger, to beg Logan to stop her from saying what she was about to say next. But his lips did not move and he remained helpless and useless as Max spoke the words he dreaded to hear.

"I'll go with you."


	4. Chapter Four

**Wow, it's been quite a while since I updated this story but don't think I forgot about it! I just haven't been in the writing mood lately... But here's the next chapter! Finally. I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait, but I hope you continue to enjoy reading this story!**

* * *

Logan had always felt a certain amount of dislike towards Alec, mainly brought on by the large amount of annoyance he seemed to generate, but this was hatred now. The burning anger seethed through his body, curling his fists and clenching his teeth. He knew somewhere within him that he was not to blame. Alec had not intentionally done anything wrong, but even when he wasn't trying, the arrogant transgenic always succeeded in screwing things up. He was the reason for this disaster. 

And even now, as he looked upon the broken and bleeding body of the transgenic, Logan couldn't stop the hate and anger rising within him. He wanted to yell, to shout at him, to strike out and cause more pain and damage to the transgenic. Max was gone. She had given up, succumbed to her enemy simply because of the man before him. He did not understand. Recalling all the times Max had sworn to kill Alec herself, he did not understand how she could have sacrificed it all for him. Not just her own freedom, but the chance of liberation for all transgenics.

Ames White was a prevailing foe. How easy it could have been to rid of him in that very moment; to prevent so many deaths in the future and to finally allow a light to appear at the end of the tunnel. But Max had surrendered it all for the miserable, unworthy, measly life of Alec, the transgenic who had been the cause of numerous conflicts in the past.

Hell, he would have sacrificed Alec's life in a heartbeat if it was in favor of the greater good. Logan had handed Max a fully loaded gun moments before the second ambush, and he had watched it expectantly throughout the entire barter, waiting for it to swiftly rise in a blurred motion and fire a bullet directly into Ames' heart. But it had remained still as she had surrendered herself.

Even when Ames and his men had exploded into the room, guns firing mercilessly and the survivors of the previous attack falling to the floor, Max had stopped in mid motion. She was faster and stronger than any of those men. She was a genetically enhanced super soldier who could have brought each and every one down, but she had not, for one thing had stopped her.

White had appeared out of nowhere, the gun along with him. Logan had been behind Max at the time, shielded and protected from Ames' gun, but the injured transgenic had been an easy victim for his nasty bargain. "It's your choice 452. No one else needs to die. Just come with us and we'll simply leave. Terminal city will go untouched." Ames had said, but Max had not responded.

Logan knew his answer immediately and had calmly stated it. "She's not going anywhere."

"Wrong answer." The gun had hovered closer to Alec, the transgenic's eyes now open to the situation. Pity had been the only emotion Logan had felt at that time. A deep sadness that this battle would have one more sacrifice before it ended, but he never realized that Max would be that sacrifice.

"Wait!" The word had shocked him but he had quickly recovered. "Just- just don't kill him. You have to leave Terminal city alone."

"Max, no. You-" He had tried to stop her, to talk some sense into her, but she had looked at him in a way he had never seen before. He didn't know how to explain it, but that one gaze, that one glimpse into her pained eyes, stopped the words tumbling from his mouth and finally left the great Eyes Only speechless.

He had watched - unmoving - as White's men had surrounded Max and she had disappeared from his life in only a matter of seconds. He had been left alone, a fleeting smile shot his way from Ames White before he too vanished; out the door and gone with Max.

The moment after they left he had not wondered where the other transgenics were - why they were not there - or grieved the deaths of those who had fallen in battle. He did not break down in self blame, punishing himself for not being stronger or faster to come to Max's aid. All that he thought and felt was anger. A deep loathing for one individual. Rage had instantly consumed him as he had faced the transgenic, the hatred instantaneously clouding his judgment.

The room was empty besides the two. Alec still remained in the position he had collapsed toward, his body weakly slumped against the wall and his legs sprawled out before him. His hand rested limply on his stomach, blood soaking his clothes and collecting around his fingers. His head was lolled to one side but his eyes were stretching upwards, watching Logan uneasily.

Logan could not yet hear help arriving and the pool of blood collecting around Alec was growing larger by each passing second. _It could be so easy…_ he thought. _So many problems in the future solved by simply doing nothing._

He held his breath as his fists uncurled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit! They've got the whole place surrounded." Mole expertly reloaded his shotgun as he crouched behind the crumbling wall. An unlit cigar protruded from his reptilian mouth as he glanced to his side. Sketchy was trembling next to him, jumping at each gunshot fired. "What the hell are you doing?" Mole yelled over the racket. "Grab a gun. Start shooting!"

Sketchy turned his head to peer at the lizard transgenic, his skin a ghostly white and his eyes wide, frightened saucers. "Here," Mole said as he shoved a pistol into Sketchy's hands. "Just aim and shoot."

"I-I-" Sketchy stammered. "I've never shot anyone before!" And he wouldn't find himself in the process of being forced to if he had only stayed within the city this morning. Logan had asked him a few days ago if he was able to help him transfer some computer equipment to the Mutant City of Seattle. The gear had been heavy, and lugging it through the underground sewers had needed the strength of more than one man. Of course Sketchy had agreed, always willing to enter Terminal City, eager to glimpse the transgenics he found so fascinating even with the health threat of the biohazard chemicals that also occupied the area.

"Well today is your lucky day kid. Now shoot!" Mole rose from his position, swiftly turning his body and raising the shotgun so it was balanced on the top of the crushed wall. There was a loud sound as the gun bounced and Mole was back behind cover before the enemy had a chance to return the gunfire.

Leaning his back against the wall once more, he sent a death glare towards Sketchy. "Well what are you waiting for?" he snapped. "Don't tell me you're a coward like all the other humans!" Sketchy's face hardened. He opened his mouth to defend himself but quickly thought better of it. Donning a determined expression, he gripped the gun with both hands and took a deep breath. Then, with a loud shout, the young man rose and turned – a little less gracefully than Mole – and prepared to pull the trigger.

"Halt!" The voice seized all gunfire, even freezing Sketchy's movements before he was able to squeeze out a single shot. "Seize all fire. Back down, men! Back down!" The soldiers blocking the entranceways to the control room lowered their guns immediately. Sketchy was surprised to see the transgenics' stop their attack as well, yet the voice that had ordered the command was enough to send a shiver down even Mole's back.

The group of transgenics were crowded at one side of the room, taking cover behind a collapsed wall and various large pieces of equipment. Sketchy looked around and saw that most of them were now in view to their enemies, poking their heads from behind protection but holding their weapons armed and ready. All eyes were glued to the one who had spoken as he entered the room.

Ames White wore a smug grin on his face as he rounded the corner and appeared with Max in his clutches. The raven haired beauty, with hands cuffed uselessly behind her back and a gun jammed into her ribs, contained a mixture of emotions within her expression. Mainly it held anger, but as White pushed her forward, dim light casting her face in a ghostly paleness, Sketchy also perceived sadness, worry, and guilt.

"Take a shot and she'll be dead before she hits the ground." Ames White called out, and no one moved. Each transgenic knew any action would be foolish to make. Ames White was no ordinary man, and though his physique did not look as capable as most within the room, it never really did him true justice. From what Sketchy had heard, he was an incredibly fierce fighter, part of some sort of cult that bred the very best in some twisted, religious way. Of course Sketchy had used his reporter techniques to gain this information - eavesdropping where he could –, but he believed it to be completely true.

"452 and I have come to an agreement." White's voice echoed within the space again, piercing the silence that had been brimming with the sound of gunshots only short moments before. "She comes with me and Terminal City is left alone. For now." There was a hushed raise of voices, obviously in protest, but no transgenic spoke out loudly enough to be distinguished. Even Sketchy remained silent, and though it could easily have been for fear of his life, he was too confused as to what was happening to make any coherent words.

How had Max been captured? Sketchy may have only known Max to be a transgenic for less than a year, but he knew she did not give up easily. He was also aware of the intense hatred she felt for the man who now held her hostage. How had this happened? And where was Logan? Hadn't he left to see Max before this unexpected attack had reined its terror on the transgenics?

Unable to answer any of these questions himself, Sketchy simply watched as Max disappeared with White, followed by a trail of soldiers, each still wary of the transgenics but guns kept low. Max had not uttered a single word, but the extreme guilt etched into her striking features was enough to reveal something severe had happened.


	5. Chapter Five

**Yikes. Another long interval between posts. Sorry... again... But now you get my longest chapter yet! **

**So, I am officially announcing that this story is M/A. Did you guys really think I'd allow Max to go back to Logan when the ridiculously amazing Alec is there? Well, I guess I did tell you I wasn't sure earlier, but that was due to a lapse of insanity, because I'm in love with Alec and maybe I wanted him all for myself. ;) **

**Anyway, I hope this chapter is good. I tried to get Original Cindy's slang right, so hopefully I didn't completely fail in that department. Things will start to pick up in the next chapter, I promise. Alec needs to be a hero, but there's going to be some pretty big obstacles, and that's what I had to set up in this chapter. Oh, and my scientific/medical knowledge does not extend grade eleven biology at the moment, so sorry for any inconsistencies. Enjoy anyhow, and thanks to all my readers, _especially_ you reviewers!!! **

* * *

Original Cindy stepped cautiously down the passage, hidden within the giant shadow of Joshua as he stood protectively before her. The 'dog man' had announced that he had heard gunshots, and even though Original Cindy had only perceived the leaky pipes of the sewers, she wasn't about to doubt his intensified hearing capabilities. 

Joshua had been leading OC through the sewer systems just like he did every week, guiding her through the twisting passageways to Terminal city. She usually came four times a month to pay visit to her best friend, Max, risking exposure to toxic materials in order to lend a helping hand to the struggling transgenics that called the contaminated area 'home'. She had done it multiple times before, but something was awry this time. It wasn't just Joshua's notice, for Original Cindy felt it within her as well.

The transgenic's heavy feet stopped as he came to a ladder climbing the tunnel wall, rising up and halting as it reached a circular plate, tiny holes of grimy light shining down. Though almost every square inch of the sewer system looked alike to Original Cindy, Joshua knew the area well, and she climbed up after him, trusting the transgenic with her life.

"Gunfire stopped," came Joshua's informing whisper from above just before the sound of metal scraping against asphalt reached her ears. A dim light flooded down and was briefly blocked as the large transgenic squeezed through the sewer opening, quickly turning around and helping Original Cindy clamber out as well.

As her feet planted themselves firmly upon the faded road, Original Cindy looked around and was met with the familiar surroundings of Terminal city. The main building was to their right, several other crumbling structures surrounding the narrow street. Trash lined the walls, collecting beside rusted garbage cans and overflowing the decomposing containers. Terminal city was not a place where most would like to reside, but it served the transgenics well, and after all, it was the only place they could safely call home. At least that's what OC had thought before Joshua had perked his ears up and announced the presence of gunshots.

" Main building," was all Joshua said as Original Cindy followed him through the front doors and to the main stairwell. As the duo climbed the stairs, heading towards the control room located on the third floor, Joshua let out something that resembled a bark as a voice reached his ears. This time Original Cindy heard the noise as well, and ran up the steps, chasing the plea for help calling out from the floor above.

As they came to the door marked with a fading four, Joshua tore it open without hesitation. The voice became louder and clearer, OC immediately recognizing it as belonging to Logan Cale, the great Eyes Only. The pair found themselves in a hallway now, obviously at the edge of the building. Large windows were aligned to their right, daylight shining in as the sun rose, painting red across the opposite wall.

"Blood," Joshua growled from ahead of her, his voice deep and malicious. "I smell blood."

Logan continued to call out, urgently pleading for help though his voice did not seem to hold any pain. They came to an open doorway halfway down the hall, Original Cindy pushing past Joshua and tearing through the entrance, desperately searching the large, cluttered storage room for a living being. What her efforts found were several bodies strewn across the room, each motionless. She recognized them all as transgenics and a lump formed in her throat as she took in the gruesome sight.

Joshua barreled in behind her. " Logan?"

"Over here." The proximity of the answer surprised OC and she jumped slightly as she turned her head to the left. The man was nowhere in sight, but a large cart stood against the wall and Original Cindy made a guess he was hidden behind it.

" Logan? You all right?" She was practically running towards the crate, her voice holding a tinge of hysteria as dread and panic overwhelmed her, Joshua following closely behind. "Joshua said he heard gunshots. What happe-" Her voice abruptly broke off. "Oh god…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clink of the bullet dropping into the glass sounded incredibly loud to Alec. What should have been a faint ring echoed in his head like a tolling bell. He struggled to escape the noise but could not fight the steady hands gripping his arms to his side.

"Hold him still, damn it!" an unfamiliar voice hissed angrily. "I'm almost done."

There was an intense searing pain in his shoulder and Alec had to bite his tongue to stop from screaming. He couldn't see what was happening. Every time he opened his eyes a blinding light would shine forward, causing him to slide his eyelids closed once more and forcing him to dwell in darkness as chaos encircled him. Voices were everywhere. They surrounded him, some far away and faint while others coming from only inches away. He recognized a few; the deep, soft tone to his left obviously belonging to Joshua, and the female voice to his right could only be Original Cindy.

"Blood. Too much blood," Joshua stated in a serious voice. His words didn't make much sense and Alec wondered what he was talking about. He tried to tell the dog man to lay off the drugs but his tongue felt thick in his mouth. There was something wet sliding down his throat and he began to cough through instinct; a choppy, strangled sound.

"Damn it, he bit his freakin' tongue," the unfamiliar voice rang out impatiently. "Will someone make sure he doesn't choke on his own blood before I can stop the bleeding here? I don't want this to end up being a waste of my time."

"Look fool, this ain't no waste of your time. Now shut up and do your job, and if you let this boy die I'm gonna kick yo' ass, you feel me?"

Alec would have smiled at OC's threatening tactics if he had any clue as to what was currently happening. He had awoken after a few bad fights in the past, but nothing compared to the agony he was feeling now. A couple of broken ribs he could handle, but it felt as if there were holes running through his abdomen and shoulder - gaps filled with searing liquid fire.

He felt a warm hand on his face, turning his head to the side as he continued his coughing fit. "Alec? Alec, try to breathe." The hand belonged to Original Cindy but it felt strange against his face. Almost as if her hand didn't belong there.

_Alec stay with me._

"You're gonna be all right, okay?"

_Everything will be fine._

"Damn it Alec, if you die on me I'm gonna have to kick your little transgenic ass in the afterlife!"

Alec almost laughed at the threat as his coughing subsided, the hand on his face disappearing. But then it was his own voice filling his ears, a low shout as an extremely painful sensation gripped his body, his muscles unwillingly and simultaneously tightening and constricting in reaction.

"What's happening?" a new voice asked, and through his pain Alec barely recognized it as Logan's. His voice was monotone, void of any recognizable feeling.

"He's going into some sort of shock. I'll have to…" The unfamiliar voice faded away as Alec's anguish seemed to intensify dramatically. He could not stop himself from crying out, wondering desperately why and how he had awakened to this painful nightmare.

"What's happening to him?" It scared Alec to hear Original Cindy's usual calm tone distorted by the deep panic it now contained. It was also a relief to sense her nearness.

A new wave of pain rolled through the transgenic as his body cruelly reacted to the strong sensation. He groaned in pain, a scream unable to build in his throat. It was too strong. Too much. It burned with a ferocity he had never experienced before.

However, through the agony a thought was trying to form in his mind. He tried to grip it, to focus all his efforts on this memory that was trying to take form, but it refused to pass the barrier between the subconscious and the conscious. He felt it was important to remember. He knew it was the reason why he was here.

Then, suddenly, the memory came hurdling into view, and the pain he felt with its awakening was more excruciating than anything he could have ever imagined.

_Max._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alec in pain. Much pain."

"Weknow Joshua." Original Cindy's voice was gentle and soft, obviously trying to comfort the big dog. "Just hold him down, a'ight? We're gonna fix 'im." Her eyes watched as Alec struggled on the makeshift table, his body trying to arch but Joshua's strong hands pinning him firmly down.

"I can barely work in this environment," the transgenic claiming to be knowledgeable in medicine mumbled as he pressed a red drenched cloth against Alec's abdomen with two chubby hands. "I can't stop the bleeding with him moving like this."

"What's yo' name again?" OC asked in irritation. She would have placed her hands on her hips for emphasis if they weren't busy placing pressure on Alec's shoulder wound. The injured transgenic didn't look so hot. He had lost a great deal of blood due to the three bullet wounds he had obtained, and his skin was a ghostly pale.

"J-James," the chubby transgenic answered as he shuffled his hands slightly against the cloth he held.

"This boy's in _pain_ James," Original Cindy stated decisively. "You don't have to be some sort'a doctor to figure that one out. So cut 'im some slack and try to do yo' job as best you can. Okay?"

James refused to look at her but instead replied by saying, "I can't help him. These aren't ordinary bullet wounds."

OC had no clue how to respond to this. She looked at the short, fat transgenic with a perplexed scowl. She was lucky to have found him passing by the storage room shortly after she had found Alec and Logan, no other survivors within the space, but he was starting to get on her nerves. She opened her mouth to shout a nasty remark but was beaten by Joshua, who let out a threatening growl. "What does James mean?"

James seemed to be a little more than uncomfortable in the presence of Joshua, a genetically mutated dog man twice his size. This seemed to work out for the best as he quickly explained his reasoning.

"The bullets were laced with a toxin. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but it was created by Manticore a few years back."

"You mean to tell me that Alec's poisoned?" Original Cindy asked as she stole a quick glimpse of the injured transgenic. Alec's hands were balled into fists by his side as he seemed to be oblivious to the world, his face contorted in pain, his breathing choppy and broken with low cries of agony. She quickly returned her eyes to James, immediately transforming her anxious stare into an angry glare.

"Something like that," James stated as he continued to avoid meeting her eyes. "I don't know much about the toxin. All I know is that it was meant to affect an individual's cells, mainly toying with mitosis, which allows a cell to divide," he began to explain. "In transgenics this process usually occurs much faster then in normal human beings, allowing them to regenerate faster. However, when this specific toxin is released into the body - human or transgenic - the process of cell division is slowed tremendously. Now you have to understand that mitosis occurs numerous times in the body each and every minute."

"Alec…" Joshua's voice had lost its threatening edge as his face softened with confusion. "…die?"

James sighed. "If he was human than he probably would have already croaked a long time ago."

OC cleared her throat forcefully, warning the transgenic to watch his words. James seemed to heed the notice as he continued, hesitating slightly. "Lucky for him though, he isn't human. Transgenic cells are already programmed to divide faster than normal cells, allowing them to multiply and heal faster. With this toxin - which would have slowed a human's cell division to the point that it was pretty much non-existent - Alec's cells now multiply a little slower than humanly average."

"Which means what exactly?" Original Cindy asked, not completely following the transgenic's scientific language.

"It _means_ he'll heal slower than normal."

"That's it?" Logan, who had been listening intently, asked. He had a tone in his voice that indicated he knew there was more.

"Not exactly," James stated. "As the toxin spreads everything else will start to slow down as well. His blood cell count will start to drop, which, taking into account the amount of blood he's already lost, will not be good at all. He'll start to get weaker and weaker. He'll be prone to disease and infection if there are not enough white blood cells being generated."

"I thought transgenics were immune to that sorta' stuff," Original Cindy announced skeptically.

"True, but I don't know how the toxin will affect his immune system."

"Then you learn!" Joshua shouted angrily, causing all those around him to jump slightly at the outburst. The dog man was staring viciously at James and the tension in the room seemed to have grown to the point that it was almost suffocating. But then it broke with the sound of a new voice.

"Joshua?" The large transgenic answered to his name by looking downward. Alec's eyes were open, his face suddenly void of pain. In its place was confusion. "Since when do you shout angry orders? Isn't that usually Max's job?"

A breath caught in Original Cindy's throat as she saw Logan's body stiffen beside her at the mention of Max's name. She was a little vague on the details still, but she knew what had taken place in Terminal city moments before her and Joshua's arrival. She knew that Max had allowed herself to be seized and taken away by a vengeful Ames White. She knew the bargaining item had been Alec's life.

And she was damned if she was going to allow Alec to die now. If Max had traded her freedom for his life than she would see to it that Max saw Alec alive and breathing when she returned. _If she returns…_

Original Cindy had to remind herself that Max always came back as a brief flicker of doubt tore through her mind. Even when everyone had thought the raven hair beauty was dead, killed on a mission to bring down Manticore, she had shown up again. She had always been stubborn when it came to death and defeat. _But will that be enough this time?_

Shaking these thoughts from her head, OC focused her attention back on Alec. The injured transgenic had fallen quickly into unconsciousness after speaking to Joshua and was now lying motionlessly on the table. James seemed to have things under control for the time being as he began to dress the bullet hole wounds. OC increased the pressure on Alec's shoulder as she remembered what James had said. If he was correct, then Alec would need all the blood he could get.

That gave Original Cindy an idea. Turning to James, she asked, "What can we do to slow this bitch down?"

James gave her a perplexed and annoyed look. "Excuse me?"

Original Cindy ignored the look. "This toxin. What can we do to slow it down?"

"Well, there's not much but-"

"Will a blood transfusion work? It will increase his blood cell count, am I right?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, it will help him for a time, though-"

OC didn't want to hear whatever James was about to tell her. "Look, you're gonna do whateva' you can to help Alec out, a'ight?" Her commanding voice hid the emotions she felt were about to burst from within her. Alec may have proven himself to be an inconsiderate jerk numerous times, but he was a loyal inconsiderate jerk. Someone who, beneath all his faults, was a decent person. He had proven that numerous times as well.

"You're not gonna let 'im die."

Because Alec didn't deserve to die this way. No one did.


End file.
